the_fate_of_xleriafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Roar
Description Dragon Roar is a Kenku Paladin who was born and raised just outside of the city of Larendall. After the destruction of Larendall, he was taken to Berulid and became a Paladin and Knight of Berulid. Personality Dragon Roar take battle very seriously whenever he fights with his comrades he refuses to let people die. Since Dragon Roar is a Paladin he tries to act as the leader of his group but when he is wrong he denies to admit it. Larendall is a very touchy subject for him. The only person he can comfortably talk to it about is his childhood best friend Amelia. Backstory I was born an only child and into a moderately wealthy family. My family and I lived about 3 miles away from the nearest city, Larendall, with a population of about 52,000. It was a Sunday morning and we were heading into Larendall to go to church. In order to get into Larendall from the eastern side, a rather large hill had to be climbed. On the third of veris, that fateful day; when we got to the top of that hill, everything seemed to stop for me. I could see the whole city burning to ashes, I could hear the screams of the people. I looked to my father for comfort in this dark time and instead I saw a face of panic. With that, soaring high above the flame engulfed city was a red scaled dragon, with the size of no creature I had ever seen. Spewing wicked flames, lashing at the cities houses. I have only heard of this dragon in books, and stories. He was the ancient mountain dweller Levanthis. As I watched in horror he let loose an ear-splitting roar, that rippled through the air. The great dragon streamed through the skies overhead. Standing there frozen with fear, in what seemed to be an endless unforgettable amount of time. Without comprehension my father quickly picked me up throwing me down the hill to safety, landing in a small stream. I looked up to see where my father and I had been standing. Only to see flame. My heart fell a thousand feet as I curled into a ball, closing my eyes; only to be left with the screams of innocent people, and the crackle of burning buildings filling me ears. I was awoken to the shaking of what seemed to be a panicked man . I looked upon him and said nothing. He was easily recognized as a knight from Berulid, the next town over. Trying to stand, I then realized my leg to be broken. He carried me to a well kept wagon, where covered in ash, lay an elf girl about the same age as me. After he put me in the wagon he said a few words to the driver and the wagon left, later arriving at Berulid. There I was taken to a church the head priest, Priest Algan, took me in, along side the elven girl. At the church the priest had named me Dragon Roar after hearing the forceful dragon roars I was able to mimic. Later I found out that the elven girls name was Amelia. Me and Amelia were the only found survivors after the attack. Amelia was a half-elf girl, at the age of 6. She had brown hair that went down to her waist, green eyes, a small nose, and short pointed ears. She and I ended up becoming very close friends, growing up together. We knew every detail and every secret about each other. Then on the 8th of Nomil, posted on the town board was a recruitment request to become a Knight of the Order. Amelia and I decided to stick together and train, to become Knights of the Order. We would be soldiers of the land and carry out any duties to help others. We would train for 6 long hard years until we were eligible to become a knight. There were several classes to follow as a Knight of the Order but I choose to become a Paladin. As a Paladin I vowed to protect others, as my father did me. While the inner rage, that the memories of Lavanthis sparked inside me. I knew killing him would prove nothing, his time will come, if it be at my hand or not. I felt that every time somebody mentioned the cold-blooded red dragon, I got tense; with fights resulting in some of the occasions. The only person who could casually talk to me about what had happened was Amelia, she understood how I felt. In my class there were about 28 other kids but Amelia and me appeared to stand out among the few. The first weeks I had noticed that people always seemed to whisper and look at us, as if we were strange beings from another plane. The phrase that I always heard was “The survivors of Larendall ”. Later, I asked Priest Algan why people gawk at us. He said to me, that among the students, we seemed strong, not as individuals, buts as a pair. Years went by at the academy, training to become a Paladin. Everyday was an endless onslaught of training and strenuous tests of my fighting abilities. I graduated 2nd in my class out of 30 classmates. The only person who had placed higher than me was Amelia. After that, a month of leave was given to all students, before our duties would come to hand. After 4 years of countless journeys and travel I found a single flyer requesting immediate help, to a rich man named Leonard Grimswarry. A few days later I set off to meet with the others and travel to the small city he owns. I would have invited Amelia to come along but she has her own duties to attend to. Relationships Thotham - Massive and very threatening person. Probably has a low IQ. Last few brain cells are struggling to stay alive and away from his tendency to be idiotic. Hoshiko - Very small and fragile looking. Could be a lost child. Wendel - Has an eye for expensive looking things and strives to steal them immediately. Whenever he goes somewhere he wants to know the situation and everything about it. Luminguard - Not very good at chess. Easily pissed off. Abilities